


Like Molten Gold

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha!Tyki - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, D. Gray-Man RarePair 2018, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!Alma, Oral Sex, Unwanted Sexual Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: It started with the stupid mistake of going to work when he was in heat.  Then one thing led to another, and another... (Omegaverse AU)





	Like Molten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, I give thee all my shining contribution for D. Gray-Man RarePair Week 2018, and my very first A/B/O fic. ;3
> 
> Day 4 (Tuesday, October 30th): Rose
> 
> Honor | Beauty | Passion | Intrigue | Sensuality

The sound of the base thudded into Alma’s ears loudly, with the cacophony of chattering and laughter pooling all around him.  The busyness was to be expected; it was the beginning of the weekend, and as usual the bar was packed.  The demographic was mostly young adults, with a large amount likely being professionals looking to unwind and let loose for the weekend.  Many were seated at tables, while a group was playing pool toward the back.  At the bar, a few people were spread out as well: a couple of friends, two people on what looked like an awkward first date, and a few solo birds.    
  
All in all, it was a typical, Friday night crowd.

  
Alma glanced around, as he remained behind the bar. He had been bartending for almost a year now – a job he had picked up after finishing school, since his degree hadn’t _really_ landed him a solid job like he had hoped. It wasn’t too bad, though; Alma didn’t mind working in a nightlife environment, and it was in a way a chance to interact and socialize with other people.   Plus, it paid decently. While the base wage was dirt-low, the tips were usually more than enough to make up for it – which Alma was pretty skilled in acquiring. He’d quickly learned how to be amiable enough to earn some extra dollars here and there, and depended on that cash as though it were a lifeline.  
  
Except tonight. Tonight Alma _knew_ he would struggle.  
  
Abruptly, there was a sharp pang in Alma’s abdomen, and he tried not to wince. He shifted his weight a little, and twisted his side slightly, attempting to relieve the pain.  
  
Cramps. God, Alma _hated_ cramps. They were pretty much expected with his heat having just started, but shit, he had _not_ wanted to work while going through them.  
  
The pain soon subsided, and Alma moved back into a slightly more upright position. There was still some discomfort, though, but Alma knew he would have to just deal with it for now. As long as he could keep it under control, and keep a pleasant smile on his face, he would be fine – or at least he should be.  
  
Two people got up to leave the bar, having finished their drinks. Leaving some tips by the check, they gave a small wave in Alma’s direction, signifying their departure. Alma offered them a bright smile. “Have a good one, guys!” He chirped, before going to take their empty glasses and collect the tips.  
  
Alma gave one last lookover, to make sure no one needed him, and quickly ran to the back to put away the dirtied glasses. As he did this, another flare of pain entered into his side, and he flinched. _‘Damn…’_  
  
Alma leaned back against the wall, just as soon as he was out of sight from the bar area. Placing down the glasses and tips on a nearby counter, Alma briefly wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to bring some comfort, before he moved his hands to gently massage into his lower abdomen. It was tender, and didn’t help to eliminate the discomfort, but it did help enough.  
  
A few more hours. Just a few more hours, and Alma could go home. He could go home, and nest into all the blankets and pillows he wanted, and just try to get through this heat as best he could in the privacy of his own room, safely tucked away from everything.  
  
Alma closed his eyes, and took a few more breaths.  
  
The door to the back swung open swiftly, causing Alma to jump a bit. He turned, just in time to see a young man just a few years older than him, with brightly-dyed green hair coming into the back with a tray of a few empty glasses.  
  
The young man immediately paused when he saw Alma, and a frown appeared on his face. “What are you doing back here? It’s getting crowded again, and there are a few people who just came to sit at the bar.”  
  
Alma fought the urge to wince guiltily – he knew he was the only one bartending tonight, and needed to be on top of things. “Sorry, Tokusa,” Alma offered, before looking away a bit uneasily. “I just…needed a minute. Heat’s hitting me.”  
  
The rest of the excuse came out in a lame mumble, but Tokusa’s expression eased up, and became a bit more inquisitive. “I thought you had pills to help?”  
  
Alma shook his head. “Not on me,” He said. “I don’t really use them regularly, and the pharmacy closed early today.”  
  
For a brief moment, there was a small bit of understanding in Tokusa’s eyes. “Ah, right,” He said. “Sorry, I know you got called in last minute. Usually Tewaku is pretty good about coming in, but Kiredori is going through her first heat, and…”  
  
Tokusa trailed off, sounding a little frustrated. Alma already knew though, after Tokusa had explained earlier on the phone. Tokusa and his cousin, Tewaku, both worked in the bar – though Tewaku did predominantly waitressing, while Tokusa would usually bartend with Alma. But, Tewaku had ended up not coming into to stay with her younger sister – which has resulted in the bar getting short-staffed, and Alma getting a bit of a desperate last minute call to come in.  
  
It didn’t help that Alma always seemed to struggle with saying no – even with it being at his own expense.  
  
Tokusa looked back at Alma, moving the subject along. “Well, hey, it’s just a few more hours for your shift – but Madarao is helping in case anyone tries to give you any trouble.”  
  
Alma nodded, a little relieved to hear this. So far, the night had been okay, and there had been no issues with the pheromones he was probably giving off. Alma had managed to get some ointment to help with the scent before coming in, so he figured that had probably helped to dilute it.  
  
“Thanks,” Alma said, before offering a bit of a weak smile in Tokusa’s direction.  
  
“Hey, if anything, your tips will be great tonight. Plus I’m going to owe you half of mine now.”  
  
That made it easier for Alma to smile, despite the physical discomfort he was experiencing. Part of Tokusa convincing Alma to come in had also been the beta offering to give Alma half of his tips for the night – which Alma was honestly in need of. Extra cash was always desirable.  
  
Outside, there was the sound of something shattering, and Tokusa looked out the door. “Ugh, shit. Someone dropped a glass at the bar…”  
  
Alma moved. “I’ll get it,” He offered, knowing it was his job to be at the bar anyways.  
  
Heading back out, Alma could see what had happened: a girl had knocked over her glass, fortunately just on counter. It would be a easy enough cleanup, despite the girl’s somewhat anxious appearance.  
  
“Ah, sorry! I wasn’t paying attention,” The girl said, when she saw Alma coming back out.  
  
Alma offered a warm, reassuring smile. “That’s alright - it happens pretty often,” He said, as his tone remained light and charming.  
  
The girl seemed soothed by this. That was good – Alma would have hated for her to think it was a bigger deal than it actually was.  
  
As Alma started to wipe up the spilled drink, he caught the faint scent of something thick, and leathery. It caused him to pause for a millisecond, as there was a sharp stab of pain in his core once more, and a yearning tug in his chest.  
  
The word _alpha_ instantly flashed through Alma’s mind.  
  
Alma’s blue eyes skimmed the area, before they landed on one of the people sitting at the bar.  A tall, bulkier guy was sitting there with a shot glass that Alma had gotten him a little while ago, though Alma hadn’t noticed the scent until now. But even without noticing it, Alma had figured he was an alpha – the stature alone was enough of a giveaway.  
  
While looking, Alma noticed the man was staring over at him, and Alma felt his nerves flare uneasily. Quickly, Alma re-focused, and finished cleaning the spilled drink. As he did this, he offered the girl another smile. “I’ll get you another one.”  
  
As Alma began to mix another drink, he felt a chill at the base of his spine, and the leathery smell filled his nostrils. There was the unnerving sensation of being _watched_ , though Alma tried to ignore it. It wasn’t abnormal for the occasional alpha to hover. Being an omega, it just was a bit inevitable, though usually Alma wasn’t working while in heat, so that was a bit…concerning.  
  
Alma shook his head. Even for an alpha, it’d be a pretty ballsy move for anyone to try anything inappropriate right there, so Alma would just have to hope that the leering was as far as the alpha would go.  
  
Finishing the drink, Alma gave it back to the girl. He checked with a few people to see how they were doing, and for the most part things were moving along quickly. It was a bit hard to focus, but at least Alma could somewhat distract himself with filling drink orders and small talk.  
  
There was still the feeling of being watched, and Alma again was reminded of the alpha. It was hard to forget the man’s presence; there was both the instinctual pull toward the alpha scent, but at the same time there was a conflicting desire to be _wary_ , causing Alma’s insides to bunch up. It was aggravating, and with being on his heat, Alma only felt more agitated as a result.  
  
But, Alma could only avoid the man for so long. The shot glass was empty, and Alma vaguely remembered getting it for the alpha a little while ago. He couldn’t just ignore a customer.  
  
_‘Stop it. You’re overreacting,’_ Alma scolded himself, knowing he was probably just on edge. He kept getting periodic spasms, and the desire to go home and be comforted was _horrid_.  
  
It was at times like these when Alma wished he had a partner, but for now he would have to make do on his own once he got home with satisfying any needs. And before that, he would have to get through this damned shift.  
  
Finally caving, Alma went over to the alpha. His expression was polite, with a standard, amiable smile – one that Alma found himself strictly trying to keep a bit more reserved than usual. “Need anything else?” Alma asked, keeping his words a tad more direct.  
  
The alpha looked over at Alma. He looked as though he were in his late twenties or early thirties, and not bad looking; sun-kissed skin, and light brown hair. Not really Alma’s type, but the scent _was_ lulling.  
  
Alma internally reminded himself to pull back – he didn’t need to give this guy the wrong idea by mistake or anything.  
  
Grinning, the alpha spoke. “I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me.”  
  
Alma stiffened a bit at being essentially called out, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other – partly out of nervousness, and partly to relieve another cramp. Both sensations were only adding to Alma’s edginess to, and in a small, impulsive move Alma reached under the counter to clutch at a spare linen cloth for comfort.  
  
“Sorry, it’s been a bit busy. Usually I have someone with me,” Alma explained, before offering another polite smile.  
  
“Sounds stressful,” The alpha commented, before giving another wolfish grin. “I bet you’ll need to unwind after.”  
  
Alma’s smile fractured at this, as he clutched at the cloth even more tightly, wringing his fingers into the lint-infested fabric. There was that aggravating, demanding yearn that Alma felt in his core, but his stomach was too antsy, and fortunately Alma wasn’t so naïve to miss the connotation of the words.  
  
Breaking eye contact with the alpha, Alma changed the subject, taking the empty shot glass. “I can take this if you’re done with it-“  
  
Alma had barely gotten a chance to pull his hand back with the shot glass, before the alpha’s hand clasped over Alma’s. His fingers, which were large and calloused, threatened to trace up Alma’s wrist which – was terribly slim in comparison.  
  
Alma’s whole body tensed, and his eyes briefly flickered off to the side. Madarao was technically like their bouncer, but Alma didn’t see him around. More than likely, he had ended up having to deal with something by the front entrance since a lot of the time scuffles happened out there. Tokusa wasn’t in Alma’s line of sight of either.  
  
Nausea filled Alma, and he returned his attention back to the alpha. “You need to let go,” He said, voice a notch lower and far more serious than normal, despite the slight tremor in his voice. “Or I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
  
The alpha didn’t waver, and his dark green eyes glinted defiantly. “Like to play the commanding role, huh?” He challenged, words teasing. There was an almost hostile edge, which trickled through. “Sounds like no one has really put you in your place yet.”  
  
Alma was taken aback, stunned by the dominance that laced the alpha’s words. Silently, he cursed his primal instincts – the kind that wanted to instinctively cave to such a tone. Alma bit the inside of his cheek, and tried to think of what to say next. But, he felt frozen, and between the sudden rush of adrenaline and the pain he was in, Alma was pathetically failing to do so.  
  
Noticing the lack of response, the alpha only gave a smirk. “Nothing to say now? Maybe you just need a little training after all-“  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Alma’s attention was diverted, as was the alpha’s. When he looked, Alma could see another man had come to the bar: tall, which richly colored skin and long, inky black hair. It was tied back messily into a low ponytail, but what stood out to Alma most was the eyes. Rich, molten colored irises that looked like burning gold.  
  
Alma recognized the man immediately. He didn’t know the guy’s name, but he was a regular. Usually, he was at the back of the lounge area playing pool or some kind of poker game with his circle of friends. They were a (for the most part) well-behaved crew, and only once had Madarao had ever needed to deal with them when someone apparently got sore over losing a bet.  
  
The alpha, who was still gripping firmly onto Alma’s wrist, looked back at the other guy in annoyance. “What do you want?”  
  
Gold Eyes smiled, and tilted his head to the side. “Just wondering why you’re holding onto my mate’s wrist like that.”  
  
The alpha stiffened, and Alma’s mouth fell open a bit. Alma didn’t actually just hear this guy call him his _mate_ , did he?  
  
Quickly trying to compose himself, the alpha glared over at Gold Eyes scathingly. “ _Your_ mate?”  
  
There was a dubious edge to the alpha’s words, but Gold Eyes didn’t seem all that thrown off by the disbelief. If anything, his smile only widened into a smirk, and his eyes gleamed with amusement. “Yes, _my_ mate. Or do I need to explain in further detail?”  
  
The insult was placed beneath the words like a concealed blade, sharp and cutting despite the velvety smoothness in which Gold Eyes spoke. It immediately caused the alpha’s face to twist into offense, and in his aggression he only clasped at Alma’s wrist more tightly, causing Alma to flinch.  
  
“Didn’t seem like anyone had scented him,” The alpha snarled lowly. “So maybe you should just back off.”  
  
Hearing this, Alma found himself glaring – though the frown he wore was not as intimidating as he would have liked for it to be.  
  
Gold Eyes noticed this, as well as the way the other alpha had so very firmly kept his grip on Alma. Eyes narrowing, Gold Eyes stood and walked over. He was rather tall, and the expression on his face had darkened as he stared at the other alpha.  
  
The other alpha faltered, and Alma took advantage of the moment, tearing his hand back from the man. This earned Alma a glower from the alpha though, who stood, and looked as though he were about to say something.  
  
But, there was a shift of swift movement, and the next thing Alma knew, Gold Eyes had leaned over the counter and pulled Alma toward him by the shoulder. An alluring, musky scent that reminded Alma of cedar wood and tobacco filled Alma’s mouth, and he was stunned when he realized that Gold Eyes’ cheek was only a millimeter away from Alma’s.  
  
Alma’s heart thudded in his chest loudly, and his cheeks burned. He didn’t know if he felt more violated or protected, but all he could do was worry that this stranger was about to _scent_ him – something that was far too intimate for Alma’s comfort, and not anything that he wanted with someone he didn’t know.  
  
But, Gold Eyes didn’t allow their skin to touch; he got dangerously close though, as he ran the side of his cheek down and along Alma’s neck while keeping all but a tiny fraction of space in-between their skin. A ghost trace, really, but one that would have would have been hard to distinguish from an outside eye.  
  
Finally, Gold Eyes pulled back, smirking over at the alpha. “There. Scented.”  
  
Alma blinked, and looked at Gold Eyes in confusion. _‘What…?’_  
  
The alpha growled, evidently haven fallen for the charade.   Then, in a flare of aggression, he shoved the barstool against the counter so roughly that there was a loud, splintering _crack_ , and the stool rebounded as it fell down.  
  
Glaring between Gold Eyes and Alma, the alpha snarled under his breath. “Didn’t want that bitch anyways.”  
  
Alma sent the man a heated look, but the alpha stalked off, leaving before anyone else could say or do anything.  
  
Gold Eyes exhaled, and leaned over to pick up the fallen barstool. “What a piece of shit,” He grumbled, referring to the alpha.  
  
Once that was adjusted, Gold Eyes sat down on the other barstool, and looked at Alma. There was a mildly apologetic look in his eyes. “Sorry for invading your personal space. Didn’t think that asshole would leave otherwise.”  
  
Alma’s cheeks flushed a bit. His heart was still racing, as he recalled the scent – comforting, and warm. Alma just shrugged, and attempted to appear nonchalant. “It’s…fine. It happens.”  
  
Gold Eyes’ gaze flickered over to Alma, which was piercing. He then looked over to the vacant spot where the alpha had been. “Guessing the ass didn’t bother to pay either.”  
  
Alma sighed. No, the alpha _hadn’t_ paid – which was annoying, but it wasn’t the end of the world. It would only be a few dollars Alma would have to make up for. “It was only one shot. It wasn’t that much.”  
  
Gold Eyes frowned at this, but his expression was otherwise nonplussed. Without saying anything, he reached into his pocket, and tossed some cash toward Alma.  
  
Blinking, Alma looked back at the man with a perplexed stare.  
  
“That should cover it,” Gold Eyes said, before standing to leave.  
  
Alma looked at the cash, and his eyes widened. It was a twenty dollar bill, which was _way_ more than the price of a single shot. “Um, wait. I need to get you change at least-“  
  
“Just keep it. I won it ten minutes ago, so it technically wasn’t mine,” Gold Eyes said, as though it were hardly anything worth worrying over. He paused, and looked at Alma. “May want to be careful though. You probably shouldn’t be working now anyways with that scent you’re giving off.”  
  
Again, heat rose to Alma’s cheeks, and he looked away indignantly. “Tonight’s a one time thing…I have a few days off after this.”  
  
“Good. Stay home, and do whatever you have to do.”  
  
Alma didn’t know what to say to that, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Within seconds, Gold Eyes walked off back to the pool area to hang with his friends, leaving Alma alone for the rest of his shift.

* * *

  
  
Saturday night came, and again, Alma found himself dragged back into work.  
  
It was honestly a bit aggravating, and Alma found himself to be even edgier than the previous night.   On Friday, Alma had not made it home until close to 3:00AM – and by that point, he had been so sore and tired that he had just passed out once he got back to his place, nesting himself into layers of blankets and pillows messily thrown together. Alma had slept in late, curling into the warmth of the blankets until he started to feel those pangs of desire in his core – which he had tried his best to relieve.  
  
But, before Alma could even _try_ to relax, he had gotten yet another desperate call asking him to cover for a few hours on Saturday night – this time, with the promise of extra tips, and a few jars of quality-tasting mayo.  
  
Sometimes, Alma really hated that Tokusa knew him so well.  
  
Alma exhaled, as he was once more hanging behind the bar. Admittedly, he realized he should have stood his ground this time; the pangs in his abdomen were worse, and it was a struggle to concentrate on _anything_. It didn’t help that Alma was further agitated by the slight paranoia that something might happen like the previous night as well.  
  
He didn’t see the alpha from before, but that didn’t mean something similar wouldn’t happen again. Alma had tried to slather on some ointment to cover his scent, but he didn’t know how successful that would be. It hadn’t really been all that helpful the night before.  
  
Tokusa came up to the bar, setting down some glasses that needed to be taken back. Alma’s discomfort must have been evident, because there was a small frown on Tokusa’s face when he looked at Alma.  
  
“Hey,” Tokusa said, keeping his voice low, so no one else at the bar would hear by Alma. “Look, I really appreciate you coming in, and I know it sucks right now. There’s actually a rave going on downtown tonight, so it might be slower.”  
  
Alma looked up, eyes a bit hopeful. He had been wiping down the counter, which had gotten unpleasantly sticky from another spilt drink. He felt tired, and a little discombobulated, and if it were slow, at least Alma could disappear to the back a bit more freely when he needed to. Right now, he felt like he was suffering, and there was a constant, self-conscious urge to run to the restroom to make sure he wasn’t going to accidentally wet himself with slick or anything.  
  
Seeing he had gotten Alma’s attention, Tokusa continued. “If it stays slow for the next hour, I can just hang at the bar. Not that many people have come in, and the few I’m waiting on are just playing pool.”  
  
Immediately, Alma felt himself release a breath of relief. He felt slightly bad, because it would still be quite a lot for Tokusa to juggle by himself, but if he and Madarao could manage…  
  
“That actually…would be really nice…” Alma admitted, unable to lie any further. He looked at Tokusa, a bit hesitantly. “It’s just getting really hard to focus on anything…”  
  
Tokusa nodded. “I figured. Tewaku jumped my shit a little when she found out I had asked you to cover this much. She actually said she’d be able to pick up any extra work after tonight since Kiredori seems to have started to adjust a little more,” He explained. “Definitely stay home the next few days. You can enjoy your mayo.”  
  
At this, Alma found himself able to smile. As unpleasant as it had been to come in, he at least was able to appreciate that Tokusa seemed to get that Alma had been struggling. “Thanks.”  
  
“Let me and Madarao know if you need anything,” Tokusa said, before heading back to check on the group at the pool table.  
  
Alma nodded, and finished cleaning up at the bar. At the moment, two people – a guy and girl – were seated with a few drinks and chatting about something, but they didn’t appear to be finished with their drinks. So, Alma let them be.  
  
Alma leaned against the counter, and again found himself reaching under the bar to find another cloth to grab onto. He just needed _something_ , and the discomfort in his core was making him wish more and more with each passing second that he was back home nesting.    
  
A sharp spasm pierced his lower side, and Alma twitched a little. _Shit_ , he hoped that next hour would pass quickly, and it would stay slow like Tokusa had speculated. Alma was still for the most part coherent, but he hated being out when he got like this.  
  
He took a small, shuddering breath. It felt hot in the bar – uncomfortably so, and Alma glanced around, looking over at the two people once more. Maybe since they were fine Alma could disappear into the restroom for a minute.  
  
“So you ended up working again?”  
  
Alma jumped a little, and looked over to the other end of the bar – the one that he hadn’t paid attention to, considering no one had been there. However, when Alma looked, he was met with a familiar pair of molten irises, and the scent of cigarettes and cedar danced into his senses.  
  
Abruptly, Alma recalled the previous night, where Gold Eyes had gotten so _close_ -  
  
Alma straightened, though he immediately regretted this as another painful cramp slammed into him. He fought a grimace, and avoided looking at Gold Eyes directly. “Just for a little bit. I shouldn’t be here much longer,” Alma answered, somewhat awkwardly. His face was already flushed more than normal, but his cheeks threatened to burn even more in the presence of Gold Eyes.  
  
“That sucks,” Gold Eyes said, as he rested an elbow on the counter.  
  
Alma didn’t comment on the topic further, and he looked over at the other man, a little uncertainly. “Um…” Alma started to say, though he strained to focus. “Did you…want a drink?”  
  
Gold Eyes waved his hand. “Nah, I had one earlier from your other friend who works here. Tokusa?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah…” He said, still feeling a bit distracted. In an attempt to relieve the discomfort, Alma crossed his legs, applying any pressure where he could, and he tried to focus back on the conversation. “You usually come here with your friends a lot…”  
  
It was not really a question, but didn’t sound firm enough to be a statement. Gold Eyes simply shrugged. “Yeah, it’s sort of become a hangout spot for us,” He answered, before his eyes flickered brightly in Alma’s direction. “Name’s Tyki.”  
  
_Tyki._ So, that was Gold Eyes’ name.  
  
“You’re Alma, right?”  
  
Alma blinked a little in surprise, not having expected Tyki to know his name. “Ah, yeah.”  
  
Tyki smiled charmingly, as his eyes glinted in amusement. “Don’t look so surprised. I heard the other workers here call you by it.”  
  
“Oh,” Alma said, feeling a little silly for some reason. It was a perfectly logical explanation, yet the simple fact that Tyki had taken the time to notice such a detail made Alma feel…odd? His heart felt as though it were speeding up a little, and his skin once more seemed strangely hot.   Down in his gut, there was a throb and a pull, and the faint scent attached to Tyki seemed so _potent_ to Alma-  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Alma blinked once more, and the next thing he knew, the back of Tyki’s hand was pressed against his cheek. When Alma tried to focus, he saw that there was a frown on Tyki’s face.  
  
“You feel like you have a fever,” Tyki noted, still frowning. “You really shouldn’t be working like this.”  
  
Alma pulled back a bit. He knew it wasn’t exactly work appropriate to let anyone touch him in such a seemingly intimate way, even if Tyki hadn’t meant anything ill by it. But as Alma did this, his vision blurred hazily, and there was a slight rush of dizziness.  
  
Alma took a breath, and shook his head, as another dull throb of pain hit his insides. “I’m okay. I just have a little less than an hour,” Alma tried to rationalize.  
  
There was a somewhat contemplative look in Tyki’s eyes, and for a second he said nothing. However, his next words came, a little cautious and careful in their wording. “You going to be okay going home after this?”  
  
Alma paused. Had his head not felt so muddled, he might have been warier of answering such a question. But it was difficult to think straight, and Alma could only blurt out the truth. “I think? I can just take a bus line – it’s not…that far,” He said, though Alma felt less confident with each passing second.  
  
Tyki sat back, and again looked as though he were pondering what to say next. “You probably shouldn’t be going alone,” He pointed out, as he once more wore a frown. “Now, you don’t know me, and I get if you don’t want to do this. But I can drop you off wherever you live. That or I can at least get you a cab.”  
  
Alma looked surprised. Had Tyki not mentioned the cab as an option, he might have been a bit put off by the suggestion. However, the fact that Tyke would offer to call someone to get Alma was…actually thoughtful. Alma hadn’t anticipated it.    
  
However, the thought of having Tyki – who Alma barely knew – spend unnecessary money on cab fare made Alma feel a bit guilty.  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t want you to have to spend any money or anything,” Alma said, again feeling slightly awkward.  
  
Tyki shrugged. “It’s your call,” He reiterated. “But my offer stands. I’ll be around a bit longer.”  
  
There was a half smile, quite alluring and one that Alma found causing his pulse to quicken, and Tyki left as he went back the pool area with his usual group.  
  
Alma watched as Tyki left.  He felt hotter than he had a few moments before, and looked over to the side swiftly.  Seeing that the two people at the bar were still okay, Alma quickly rushed to the employee restroom in the back, where he tried to splash his face with some cold water.  
  
Less than an hour.  Less than an hour, and Alma would be fine.  Then he would have the next few days off to get through this rough patch, and things would be completely bearable again.  
  
After a few long moments in the restroom, Alma came back out.  To his relief, no one else had come to the bar, and the pair from earlier was still rambling about some other topic.  Alma would just have to busy himself for the time being, but was doable.  He just hoped that measly half-hour he had left wouldn’t somehow find a way to drag itself out.  
  
The couple ended up leaving the bar, despite not having finished their drinks.  After collecting the tips, Alma cleaned up, somewhat glad for the small distraction.  At this rate, he would be able to leave soon, and could go home, and _not_ have to leave his bed for a while.  
  
With it remaining slow, Alma rested his elbows on the counter, as he looked around the venue. It really _was_ oddly quiet for a Saturday night, with only the occasional howl of laughter coming from the area with the pool table. Alma glanced over, and by chance caught sight of Tyki talking to someone, with his bright golden eyes and dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  
  
Again, Alma recalled the few times Tyki had gotten close, and his heart sped up a hair.  
  
Alma shook his head, and tried to push his thoughts aside. When he did this he was faced with another rush of lightheadedness, and there was a slight throb in his groin.  
  
Biting back a low whine, Alma nestled his head into his arms, as he took a shaky breath. _‘Almost done. You’re almost done.’_  
  
“Oi, Alma,” Tokusa called, as he walked up to the bar. “You’re good if you want to get on home.”  
  
Alma lifted his head, cheeks pink and eyes hazy. A hint of relief entered his gaze, as he registered Tokusa’s words, and nodded. “’Kay,” Alma said, voice sounding a notch weaker than normal.  
  
“Don’t forget to take your mayo,” Tokusa said, before nodding toward the back. “You know I definitely won’t eat it.”  
  
A smile tugged at Alma’s lips, despite the way he otherwise felt. He knew that essentially no one else shared his taste for the condiment – which, Alma never understood. It tasted great. “I’ll do that.”  
  
Alma got his things after that, grabbing his jacket and then the mayo Tokusa had brought in. Alma didn’t get a chance to look at the kinds Tokusa may have picked out, but there were three jars, which Alma was looking forward to trying.  
  
As Alma headed out, he found himself glancing over toward the pool table. Several people were there, but he noticed that Tyki was absent.  
  
Something in Alma sank a little, though he wasn’t sure what. He wasn’t actually feeling all that coherent, and needed to focus on getting home anyways.  
  
Outside, the air was cool, and smelt of cigarettes and a hint of weed. Nothing uncommon there – there were often people hanging outside, smoking something. It made Alma’s nose crinkle up a bit. He didn’t actually like the combination of the scents, and his stomach flipped in nausea. He was already uncomfortable as it was, and if anything, the polluted air only seemed to worsen the effects.  
  
Another spasm, and Alma winced. It was a particularly painful one – the kind that seemed to trace along all the nerves on his side, making it a nuisance to even walk. Leaning against the side of the building, Alma’s vision grew hazy, and he clamped his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Fuck.   _Fuck_  Alma felt sore.  He slunk down a bit, and took a breath.  A minute.  Just, a minute and he’d be fine…  
  
There was a thick, leathery smell, and Alma’s eyes opened.  He straightened, and looked around, as the odd sense of déjà vu tickled at the back of his mind.   _‘That smell…’_  
  
There was an unsettling shiver that threatened to spill throughout Alma, and he felt the hair on his arms stand.  He wasn’t sure why; people were usually outside, hanging around and doing whatever.  But Alma felt a bit resistant to continuing on his normal path home, and lingered near the wall of the building.  
  
Soon, Alma caught sight of movement though: a person, not far off, but approaching the building – likely heading to the bar.  It wasn’t anything to really cause alarm, or strike Alma as odd, but he soon recognized the burly stature, and the individual as the man from the previous night.  
  
Instinctually, Alma turned, and walked back toward the bar before the alpha could say or do anything.  
  
While going back to the entrance, Alma tried to think of what he would say when Madarao or Tokusa asked what was going on, but Alma drew a blank, as his attention soon landed on someone else going back inside.   
  
Tyki was walking, having just put out a cigarette.  He didn’t notice Alma at first, but glanced over, and raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw Alma rushing back toward the bar’s entrance.  
  
Floundering a bit, Alma fought the urge to glance behind him, and looked off to the side uneasily.  “Um, hey,” He said, as he suddenly remembered what Tyki had offered earlier.  “Um…do you think…”  
  
Alma trailed off, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  He could feel the alpha’s eyes on him from behind, and was suddenly worried the alpha was in earshot.  
  
Tyki’s eyes glanced just beyond Alma, and there was a flicker of understanding in his gaze.  Without a beat, he offered Alma a smooth smile.  “Sure thing,” He said.  “Just let me tell the guys I’m heading out.”  
  
Alma nodded, unable to say much.  His throat felt dry, and his heart was thumping nervously in his chest.    
  
Without warning, Tyki slipped an arm around Alma’s shoulders.  Alma stiffened a bit, surprised by the contact, but Tyki spoke, a low murmur into Alma’s ears.  “Don’t worry. It’s just to sell the image.”  
  
Again, Alma found himself to be rather wordless – almost stupidly so, to the point of it being embarrassing.  But he didn’t argue, and opted to go along with the act.  Alma might not have known Tyki well, but he had seen him around enough to at least bit a bit more trusting of him than the other alpha.  
  
Plus, the touch was…actually sort of comforting, in a strange way.  
  
Alma felt himself lean in a bit, and he walked back inside with Tyki.  Once in, Alma could see Madarao nearby, who looked over at the pair.  Usually, his expression was stoic, but there was a bit of a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. A slightly inquisitive look also brimmed in his eyes as he peered over at Alma.  No doubt, Madarao was wondering about the physical contact between Alma and Tyki – and Alma was sure he’d be getting asked about it the next time he came in.  
  
Tyki released his hold briefly.  “I’ll be right back,” He said, before going over to the group of guys at the pool table.  
  
Alma shifted, and leaned back toward the wall.  He felt rather out of place, not technically working at the moment but just hanging there awkwardly. As Alma glanced around, he didn’t see Tokusa.  More than likely, his coworker was in the back, which Alma took as a blessing.  Tokusa wouldn’t have even _waited_ to ask Alma what was going on if he saw him and Tyki together.  
  
Tyki returned, and he looked at Alma.  “Got everything?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alma said, feeling a little edgy.  By this point, he just wanted to leave.  
  
Placing an arm around Alma’s shoulder once more, the two of them headed outside.  As they did this, Alma could see the other alpha skulking about not too far off; Alma quickly averted his gaze to avoid eye contact.  Instinctively, he pressed himself a bit closer to Tyki, his body yearning for some sort of security.  
  
The warmth of the contact was lulling, and Alma found himself savoring the sensation against the chilly night air.  There was still the occasional pang and throb, and the lightheadedness remained, but at the same time, there was a small bit of relief as Alma inhaled Tyki’s scent, and felt the warmth radiate from his flesh.  
  
“You better let your work know about that one.  Seems like a real pain,” Tyki spoke, referring to the alpha.  
  
Alma blinked, and looked off to the side.  “I’ll let them know.”  
  
Tyki glanced toward Alma, then looked back forward.  “My car’s over this way.  I can take you home unless you’d rather take a cab.”  
  
Alma shook his head, eyelids feeling heavy.  “I…I don’t mind.  If it’s not out of the way for you,” He mumbled, though Alma could feel his pulse quicken as he tried to speak.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
The firmness of Tyk’s reassurance was consoling, and Alma fought the urge to allow his eyes to close.  Between the stress of having to go into work, and the up and down hormones, he was  _tired_.  Rest sounded more appealing by the moment, and like a heavy weight, exhaustion threatened to befall Alma.  
  
“Car’s this way.”  
  
Alma blinked, as his vision blurred a bit. When he looked Alma could see they’d made it over to a car, a little beaten an older looking, but in otherwise decent shape.  Tyki released his old on Alma, causing a rush of cold to fall over Alma’s body.  Alma repressed a shiver, and got into the passenger side, as Tyki got into the driver’s seat.  
  
Leaning back against the leathery seat, Alma closed his eyes, as he heard Tyki shut the door and start the ignition.  Alma placed the side of his head against the window, and took a few breaths, a little shallow and sleepy as he tried to get comfortable.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Blearily, Alma blinked his eyes open.  He felt a little groggy, despite having only shut his eyes for a moment. Alma was immediately pierced by Tyki’s golden eyes when he looked though, which was startling.  
  
Unable to do much else than stare back, Alma could only offer a painfully dumb response.  “W-What?”  
  
Tyki sighed.  “You look like you’re close to passing out.  You sure you’re not sick or something?”  
  
Alma shook his head, though he regretted it when his surroundings swayed. “The first few days are always kind of rough…” He said, excuse sounding a bit lame in his own ears.  “I don’t like taking pills, so I usually just deal with it…”  
  
Tyki frowned a bit.  “Where do you live?”  
  
“North side of town,” Alma answered.  “Near where the park is?”

“Got it,” Tyki said, as he started driving.  
  
As they started driving, Alma again leaned against the window.  Despite having the seatbelt on, he pulled up his legs, and tried to curl up in an attempt to make himself comfortable.  In a way, he was glad to have taken Tyki up on his offer to be driven home.  Alma normally would use the public transit system, but during the evenings it was slower, and Alma wouldn’t be able to relax as much.  
  
The drive continued for a bit longer, as silence overtook the air.  Faintly, Alma could still pick up the hints of cedar in the air, and the woodsy, comforting scent.  There was the slight tinge of tobacco, which was mildly annoying, but for the most part Alma was able to get passed it.  
  
Pressing his legs up to his chest tightly, Alma’s world soon faded to black.

* * *

  
  
When Alma woke up, there were covers over him.  
  
Alma pulled them over his head, as he nestled deeper into the sheets.  He tried to find a pillow, and found two, pulling them close so he could wrap an arm around one and bury his face into the other.  They felt a little lumpy, and not like how Alma’s pillows usually were – but he was too tired to care much, and only wanted to nest himself as deeply into those blankets as possible.  
  
Dully, Alma could feel another throb in his groin, and his face scrunched up, as he smothered it into the pillow.  He twisted his torso a bit, and still in a somewhat half-conscious state, lowered his hand over his groin, before reaching down to the inside of his thigh and pressing upward.  
  
Exhaling, a small, sleepy moan escaped Alma’s throat.  His jeans felt rough, and he was surprised to realize he had fallen asleep in them, but again, Alma wrote it off as just having been exhausted after work.  
  
Gently, Alma continued to massage himself, as he undid the button of his jeans to lower them.  He was still completely under the covers, safely concealed as he pressed down with his fingers beneath the band of his underwear, against the tender spot beneath the base of his ballsack.  Alma shuddered, face flushing a bit as he bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
There was an overwhelming desire inside of Alma – the kind that was born from an existing pressure inside, while at the same time holding the longing to be  _filled_.  It made Alma restless, and while the cramp phase of the heat was beginning to subside, there was now that compulsive twitch in Alma’s body that yearned for something more, and it was _maddening_.  
  
Alma sighed, as he tried to wake up more. He reached his arm out from under the covers, reaching over toward where his nightstand should have been. Usually he kept a toy or something out to use when he was in heat, but when Alma reached over, it was as though he were grabbing at air.  
  
Alma froze.  
  
Swiftly retracting his hand, Alma took another whiff of the sheets. Then, it hit him: the scent was wrong, and the texture. The sheets were too thread-bare, and the smell more musky. Nothing like Alma’s sheets, and nothing like his bed.  
  
Because Alma wasn’t in his bed. Alma was in _someone else’s_ bed.  
  
Pulse increasing, Alma’s whole body went rigid. What happened last night? He ended up going into work, but was able to leave a little after midnight. Then, when he had left, he remembered seeing that terrible alpha again, and then…  
  
Tyki. Alma had run into Tyki, and Tyki had offered to drive him home. Shit, what had happened after though? Had Alma blacked out in the car? Had anything _happened_?  
  
Breathe. Alma needed to breathe. But now, he was beginning to panic, and could feel his anxiety begin to spike. His clothes had been on, so nothing had happened, right? But – oh god, and Alma had almost started _doing things_ -  
  
_‘Crap,’_ Alma thought, suddenly not sure what to do. He was still under the covers, and had the childish urge to stay hidden. At the same time, he wanted to go back home, and to somewhere more familiar – his own bed, and his own nest, with his own blankets, and his own pillows.  
  
Another breath. Very hesitantly, Alma poked his head out from under the covers, and looked around. As he did this, he was surprised to see it was light in the room – which was small, and a bit messy. The blinds were partially drawn, and looked as though they had seen better days what with how crooked some of them were. Outside, there was the sound of cars whizzing by.  
  
Alma lowered the covers even more, and raised his head. There was no one in the room, and it was small – but there was a door, and it was cracked open.  
  
Alma wavered. He couldn’t hear anything, save for the sound of his own heart thudding in his chest. But he quickly re-buttoned his jeans, and slipped out of bed to peer out through the door.  
  
Looking out, Alma could see what was apparently a little living room, and a small kitchenette. Similar to the bedroom, things where in a disarray. Alma couldn’t see anyone though, and walked out. It wasn’t until he had taken a few steps that he finally picked up on the sound of what sounded like a shower running, and he soon found what must have been the restroom.  
  
The door was shut, of course, so Alma figured that Tyki (it _had_ to have been Tyki’s apartment, right?) must have been the one using it. Alma certainly wasn’t about to interrupt though, and figured he would just…have to wait to find out what had happened. Or, maybe he could…just leave? Alma teetered on what to do, feeling incredibly awkward either way.  
  
From in the in the shower, there was the faint, low sound of a grunt- deep, and guttural. It was audible enough to reach Alma’s ears, and he stilled, as he heard another grunt.  
  
Alma’s face reddened. He needed to get away from the door, and stop _listening_ –  
  
Abruptly, there was a louder noise, and the sound of something dropping – or someone slipping? A shout, and a slew of curse words could be heard, causing Alma to jump a bit.  
  
The shower turned off, and there were more curses, low and murmured. Alma was frozen though, pathetically so, and he tried desperately to make his body move. _‘Go back to the room,’_ He tried to tell himself. _‘Go back, and pretend to be asleep-‘_  
  
The door opened, and Alma’s paralysis was only furthered. As anticipated, it was Tyki who had been showering, with his hair curled and wet as it clung to his neck. His dark skin was still damp, with a few droplets of water adding a slight sheen to his freshly washed skin, drawing Alma’s attention immediately.  
  
There was that, and the fact that Tyki was bare-chested, only having a towel wrapped around his waist. Across his torso and chest, there were several scars – long, and faded, which too drew in Alma’s gaze like a hypnotic spell.  
  
Realizing he was staring, Alma tore his gaze away sharply. The yearning in his gut threatened to cloud his mind, and Alma tried desperately to focus on a nearby wall in an attempt to keep his attention elsewhere. Anywhere but Tyki.  
  
Tyki eyed Alma, noticing the omega’s behavior. “Figured you were awake. You crashed pretty hard last night, and wouldn’t budge when I tried to wake you,” He said, as he leaned against the frame of the door. “Really distracting having you around…”  
  
Alma turned, and looked back. Again, he struggled not focus on Tyki’s upper body, which was well-toned and muscular. Strong. Athletic. _Attractive_.  
  
Alma swallowed. “What do you mean?” He asked uncertainly.  
  
A small smirk tugged at Tyki’s lips, as his molten eyes glinted in mild amusement. “You make some interesting sounds at night. Had to sleep in the living room to keep myself from going wild.”  
  
Alma’s face went beet red. Shit. _Shit_ – he had never spent the night with someone while in any part of a heat. Did he really make noises while asleep? _Fuck,_ that was embarrassing.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Alma stammered. “I’m feeling better now, and I can leave-“  
  
Tyki chuckled. “It’s fine. I never said it was a bad thing.”  
  
Alma said nothing. He knew his face must have still been red, because it was burning almost has if Alma _had_ experienced an actual fever. Annoyingly, Alma’s heart was still palpitating loudly too, and he was dully aware of some sweat collecting at the small of his back.  
  
A twitch down below, and Alma again found himself avoiding Tyki’s eyes – which burned like embers that were bright and aflame.  
  
Tyki tilted his head, not having ceased staring at Alma. “You’re doing it again. Being distracting.”  
  
There was another moment where Alma found himself unable to say anything, as his throat felt knotted and dry. But, there was soon the sensation of fingers brushing against his cheek – a small touch, but one that sent a fire coursing throughout Alma. Gently, his face was guided so it turned, and his wide blue eyes were forced to meet Tyki’s.  
  
A hitch of breath, and a skip of a heartbeat.  Then, paralysis.  
  
Tyki’s gaze was lulling, and Alma was entranced.  Fixated, even – he just couldn’t look away, and in some strange way, Alma didn’t know if he wanted to look elsewhere.  He liked Tyki’s eyes.  
  
Seeing that Alma wasn’t being as avoidant with eye contact, Tyki’s eyes gleamed with something of a spark – yet quickly, it looked as though it was being reigned back, like a fire attempting to escape one’s fingertips.  “You probably should go soon.  I’m sure I’ll do something stupid if you don’t.”  
  
Alma hesitated, still seemingly trapped in a bizarre state of stillness.  It was hard – so  _incredibly_  hard – to look away from those eyes.  And the longer Alma stared, the longer he could feel his rationale slip away, dissolving like smoke as it wisped into air.  
  
Without even realizing what he was doing, Alma lifted a hand up.  As though drawn by some magnetic force, he found himself placing it over’s Tyki’s – which was still caressing the side of Alma’s cheek.  The scent of soap faintly tickled Alma’s nose, mixed with woodsy musk and something earthy.  
  
_Alpha._  
  
Alma wasn’t sure when he had done it; he hadn’t even been aware.  But, at some point he had moved his other and, tentatively reaching outward Tyki’s chest.  There was a faint, pale tracing of scars that marked Tyki’s flesh – like bolts of lightning trapped beneath the skin.  Hot, flashing,  _scalding_ – something about the pattern was fixating, and Alma –   
  
There was a swift flash of movement, and Tyki’s hand clasped at Alma’s wrist, gripping it tightly and preventing Alma from moving it anymore.  Alma jolted a bit, not having expected such a rough grip – but the firmness in which Tyki’s hand clasped down upon his sent his heart racing.  
  
“Careful,” Tyki spoke, voice low and husky.  “You should know better than to do something like that.”  
  
Burning.  Alma felt like he was burning, but he wasn’t sure what was causing it anymore.  But, he felt hot, and he was hyperaware of too many things to really focus on the source: the sound of Tyki’s breathing, the spots in which physical contact was made – these details were terribly noticeable, and Alma couldn’t  _think_.  
  
Somewhere, there was a tremor – deep in Alma’s ribs.  An anxious, excitable tremor.  He did know better.   _Should_  have known better.  
  
Alma never looked away though, and his large bright blue eyes continued to stare back into Tyki’s.  Then, in a way that could only described as  _pleadingly_ , Alma moved his free hand toward Tyki’s shoulder.  
  
_Break._  
  
The next few moments were fast – so fast that even the hyperawareness that Alma was experiencing couldn’t keep up.  Wrist still clasped at, Alma’s opposite shoulder was grabbed, and he was abruptly flipped about, pressed back against the wall.  His adrenaline pumped, flooding his veins as he stared, wide-eyed and startled.  Pinning him back was Tyki, who traced his hand, strong and unyielding, down Alma’s forearm.  
  
Breaths somewhat heavier, Tyki leaned in, as he pressed his face into Alma’s shoulder.  “Fuck,” He murmured, words so low that it was nearly inaudible.  
  
Alma bit his lip.  There was the warm, familiar throb down below – pulling and wanting, and  _hazing_  his head.  There was that, and there was Tyki, almost naked, and so close.  
  
Alma pushed his head forward, somewhat unexpectedly, as he tried to press his face into Tyki’s wet hair. A whine threatening to spill forward, pitifully yearning and desperate.  
  
Tyki lifted his face, eyes smoldered and somewhat clouded.  His gaze flickered to Alma, and he stared for a moment.  
  
Roughly, he pressed his lips onto Alma’s.  
  
Alma had no resolve to do anything but give in.  Like water collapsing onto earth, he fell into the kiss, even going as far to try to push himself into it more.  Somewhat sloppily, Alma opened his mouth, eagerly allowing for Tyki to press his tongue inside. It was as though Alma had turned into fire, and Tyki was the oxygen that Alma needed to burn – he needed him to burn, or he didn’t know what would happen, and the desire was so dire that Alma felt like he would lose his mind if he didn’t get it.  
  
Tyki pulled back, pausing to breathe before he once more began to kiss Alma, this time moving along the side of Alma’s face, before nipping and biting at the ear.  Alma shuddered, and exhaled.  His hands clutched at Tyki’s arms, nails digging in as a small whimper escaped him.    
  
He needed this.  Alma really, _really_  needed this.  
  
Without stopping, Tyki brought a hand down Alma’s back, swiftly running it down to the back of his thigh so he could scoop up Alma’s leg with ease.  Immediately, Alma locked his leg around Tyki’s waist, as Tyki helped to hoist up Alma’s other leg.  Both were locked, and Alma’s hips rolled forward, feeling the hardness beneath the towel Tyki wore, and causing something blazing to swell within his core.  
  
Still keeping Alma pressed back against the wall, Tyki lifted him.  A hand clasping at Alma’s ass, Tyki pulled back, holding Alma as he continued to kiss him.  Breathily, his lips moved to Ama’s neck, as his tongue dragged beneath the jawline, causing Alma to arch his neck back, sighing and straining for air.  
  
Taking Alma, Tyki carried him, heading back to the bedroom where he then placed Alma down on the mattress.  Alma watched, hazy-eyed and lips parted as Tyki crawled over him, pressing his arms down as he leaned in.  However, to Alma’s dismay, Tyki didn’t continue to kiss him, and instead allowed his lips to hover teasingly beside Alma’s ear.  
  
“You know it’s not really fair I’m nearly naked, and you’re still clothed,” Tyki whispered.  “We should fix that.”  
  
Alma shivered.  “Tyki…” He started to say, voice quiet and holding a hint of a tremor.  
  
Tyki pulled his face back slightly, but just enough that the hint of a smirk was visible.  “What is it?”  
  
Alma bit his lip again, and swallowed.  Tyki’s hands were still pinning his arms against the bed, keeping Alma locked in place.  His groin continued to pulsate, warm and aching.  “I...I want…”  
  
“What?” Tyki pressed, as he nudged his face into Alma’s hair tauntingly.  “Tell me what you want, Alma.”  
  
Caving, Alma turned his face.  He wanted to feel Tyki’s lips against his own again-  
  
Tyki pulled back, preventing Alma from getting what he wanted.  “I want you to tell me what you want,” Tyki repeated.  “You can do that, can’t you?”  
  
The words were soft, yet firm as they continued to be asked teasingly.  
  
Want, want, want – what did Alma _want?_ Somewhere the answer was already there, glaringly obvious, yet hitched away in Alma’s throat. God, why was Tyki dragging this out for him?  
  
“ _Tyki,_ ” Alma pleaded, voice sounding needy, and almost as though there were a request lingering on the tip of his tongue – but it evaded him, as he shudder, his whole body beginning to ache in desire already.  
  
Something – maybe the sight of Alma pleading, or the way he was already beginning to spiral into submission – made Tyki’s smirk broaden. “Nothing? Guess I’ll have to just take my time figuring it out. Or maybe I should just keep you still like this a while longer.”  
  
Alma closed his eyes, as he continued to bite down onto his lip. At this rate, his bottom lip was sure to bruise – but Alma didn’t know what else to do, as his blood pulsated loudly in his ears.  
  
“Tyki,” Alma pleaded once more. “Tyki, _please_. I just – I just want…”  
  
Alma tried to move a bit, but Tyki kept his hands over the wrists, pinning Alma to the bed still. His hips tried to push forward, shirt rising just enough to expose a sliver of Alma’s skin. Tyki didn’t move though, and his hold refused to lessen. He only stared down at Alma, eyes burning gold as they waited.  
  
There was a flare, and the sensation of something _damp_ down in Alma’s underwear – which caused the fabric to feel even more uncomfortable than it already did. His thigh threatening to twitch, Alma bent his knee, and pressed it against Tyki’s waist.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything until you tell me what you want,” Tyki repeated, words trickling out like satin-laced velvet.  
  
A heavy breath escaped Alma, and he opened his eyes – which were misty, and clouded, and _begging_. “I…want you inside me…”  
  
The words were quiet, and delicate in their imploring nature – timid, even. However, the confession seemed to be all Tyki needed, because he leaned down and brushed his face against Alma’s ear, breath hot and laced with the scent of cigarettes. “Was that _really_ so hard?”  
  
Alma shuddered another breath out, as his body twitched in an attempt to move. By this point his clothing felt constricting, with his shirt sticking his skin that had begun to sweat and burn with heat. Tyki was in the opposite condition, with the towel but having just about fallen off of his body, naked and beautiful, and Alma caught sight of the alpha’s thick length that was already hardened.  
  
Tyki shifted his position, as he straddled Alma. He finally released his hold on Alma’s arms in a steady motion, but Alma quickly reached for the button and zipper of his jeans, as he hurried to undo them.  
  
Tyki stopped Alma. “Not so fast,” He chided.  
  
Face flushing, Alma looked sheepish. “I want it off,” He murmured, as he averted his gaze. “It’s too _warm_.”  
  
A low chuckle fell from Tyki’s lips, thick and melodious. Alma could have melted hearing it. “I didn’t think you’d be this eager. Didn’t think you’d even want to do this,” Tyki commented, as though it were a mere, casual conversation.  
  
“It’s a nice surprise though. You’re such a cute omega,” Tyki then added, as he leaned down. His mouth was dangerously close to Alma’s neck, where he inhaled the scent. “Especially like this…”  
  
Alma turned, eyes seeking Tyki’s. His mouth opened, as though to plea once more – he didn’t know how Tyki could still be talking, and being forced to hold still was _agonizing._ Alma could already feel his erection burning, cock pushing up against the confines of his clothing. Before Alma could voice this, Tyki’s mouth pressed against Alma’s, tongue pushing inward and distracting Alma instantly.  
  
Slowly, Tyki kissed Alma. As he did this, his hand snaked onto Alma’s hipbone, beneath the band of his jeans briefly before sliding upward onto Alma’s abdomen, which rose and fell which each weighty breath.   Alma placed a hand over Tyki’s arm, and grasped at it tightly, while his other hand clung to Tyki’s shoulder.  
  
Finally, Tyki took the hem of Alma’s shirt, breaking away only to slide it over Alma’s head, and carelessly shoving it toward the edge of the bed. Alma, finally bare-chested, felt some relief as the cool air hit his skin, contrasting greatly against the warmth of Tyki’s own chest every time it grazed against Alma’s skin.  
  
Hand moving down, Tyki then unfastened Alma’s jeans, shimmying them down so Alma could kick them off. Tyki paused as he pulled back, for a moment staring down at Alma who was now only in his underwear. With a lustful look in his eyes, his attention landed on the way Alma’s underwear had already dampened.  
  
“You’re going to be a messy one,” Tyki commented.  
  
Alma’s cheeks brightened, and he felt the urge to argue. But Tyki was already moving, pulling off Alma’s underwear for him and finally freeing Alma’s length that so readily sprang upward.  
  
Alma released a breath that he didn’t realize that he had been holding, and he immediately felt the urge to touch himself – he needed relief, and he needed to be filled so _badly_. His legs twitched in agitation at the desire.  
  
Needily, Alma clasped at Tyki’s upper arms.  They were firm beneath Alma’s grasp, the skin taut, and smooth.  Alma traced his hand downward, before he moved over to Tyki’s waist, where his fingers pressed into the dip of the hipbone.  Again, Alma caught sight of Tyki’s cock, which was trickling droplets of precum.  
  
A pang in Alma’s core, and the ring of muscle around his entrance tightened, despite being completely untouched and neglected.  ‘ _In.’_  
  
Lips parting, Alma wanted to say it – to ask for it.  But Tyki lowered himself, as he pressed his face against Alma’s collarbone, flicking out his tongue, which was so hot and slippery.  Slowly, Tyki dragged it down along Alma’s chest; he paused, when he came to a nipple, and began to suckle it, his teeth nipping periodically at the sensitive tissue.  
  
Alma gasped, and his pelvis pushed upward, yearning for pressure, friction,  _anything_  – the most he could get was the warmth of Tyki’s abdomen, which was only partially satisfying.  Swiftly, Alma moved his hand, grabbing at the base of his own erection.  
  
Tyki didn’t stop Alma, as he continued to leave a mark over Alma’s chest.  He still dragged his tongue down Alma’s belly, not ceasing until he was just in between Alma’s hipbones.  He retracted his tongue, and his eyes shifted upward – capturing Alma’s misty-blue stare with a shocking intensity that was nearly scalding.  
  
Not once breaking eye contact, Tyki placed his hand over Alma’s, who had still been clutching at his own erection, tight and with the thumb over the slickened head.  Tyki pried off Alma’s fingers, which although at first resistant, complied.  
  
Alma jolted as soon as he felt Tyki’s tongue slide upon the base of the erection.  
  
Sucking in a sharp breath, Alma shut his eyes as his body shuddered.  He could feel slick leaking out from his entrance, lubricating his flesh.  His toes curled, and his hand moved, grabbing at the thin sheets.  Soon, Tyki’s mouth was encompassing Alma’s length, his head bobbing down as his teeth grazed along the shaft.  
  
Another shudder.  Fuck,  _fuck_ –   
  
A whine pushed forward from the back of Alma’s throat, and his thighs tightened.  There had already been a pressure inside – it was always there, during a heat, just waiting to be poked and stimulated.  But now it was quickly building, and Alma wondered if he was already going to climax.  Blearily, Alma looked toward Tyki though, and caught sight of Tyki sucking onto his cock, as one hand firmly held Alma’s hip down.    
  
Tyki moved father, teeth and tongue slimy and wet, and too soon Alma broke.  “Ty- _Tyki_ -“ Alma tried to manage, before he lost himself.  
  
Gasping, Alma cried out, trembling as hot seed spilled into Tyki’s mouth.  
  
Tyki grunted, before he swallowed as the warm cum released, taking it in. He broke away, breathing deeply as his lungs screamed for air. A trickle of cum lingered on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Alma tried to breathe, body straining as he fell back into the bed, eyes closed as he panted. There were beads of sweat on his face, causing his bangs to stick to his forehead.  
  
Tyki moved, pushing himself up a bit with his arms. His face was flushed, though it was nowhere near as scarlet as Alma’s, and his eyes had an almost dazed look to them. At the same, there was a lustful look that remained as he brought his face close to Alma’s, lips brushing the side of the omega’s cheek before they moved to Alma’s ear.  
  
“You taste really damn good,” Tyki murmured lowly, his breath warm against Alma’s ear.  
  
Alma turned his face, eyes dazed. There was still a twitch in his thigh, as his body tingled from cumming, and his heart was still thundering speedily in his chest. As soon as Alma turned, Tyki pressed his lips onto Alma’s, as he began to kiss him roughly once more.  
  
Alma couldn’t resist. He was tired from the orgasm, and felt a bit delirious. But , even in his lightheadedness, Alma just couldn’t deny giving in – he _wanted_ to give in.  
  
As Tyki continued to kiss him, his hands traced up and down Alma’s waist. One slid onto Alma’s thigh, toward the inside and rested upon the tender spot just before Alma’s entrance. With his fingers, Tyki pressed down firmly.  
  
Alma jolted at this with a yelp, thighs tensing again instantly. The touch was unanticipated, and in a spot that was so vulnerable and sensitive; it was startling to Alma’s senses, and enough to send another surge throughout his body despite having just climaxed.  
  
Tyki broke away, as his mouth tugged back into a smirk. “You’re still good a bit longer, right?” He asked, as his words rand over Alma’s ears, as he pressed down into the spot once more. His fingers, which were dangerously close to Alma’s entrance, were already sliding into the slick residue.  
  
Another tremor rippled throughout Alma, and a small, sharp cross between a gasp and a moan danced from his chest. Fingers grasping, one hand clung to a shoulder, and the other to Tyki’s ass, as Alma pressed his body up close to Tyki’s.  
  
Alma pressed his face into Tyki’s shoulder and nodded. “Uh-uh huh,” He barely managed.  
  
The response was all Tyki needed, and he paused for a second to press his face into Alma’s hair. He inhaled, and then pulled away.  
  
Tyki sat back, legs once more straddling Alma. His erection, Alma could see, was still hard and leaking discharge, as the veins popped and looked as though it were ready to burst. A mouthwatering sight to Alma, and one that surprisingly made his gut twist and throb once more.  
  
Using his free hand to keep Alma down, running it up from Alma’s waist to the side of his ribs, Tyki continued to press his fingers around the tight ring of muscle, massaging the slick-covered tissue. He did this for a short moment, circling and pressing until finally he slipped in a finger – slowly, as he watched to gage Alma’s reaction.  
  
Alma, who had once more bitten into his cheek, inhaled sharply, and rolled his shoulders back into the mattress. Only a finger, and the sensation was electrifying.  
  
A look of pleasure danced in Tyki’s eyes, as he took this as a sign to continue, slowly pumping in and out of Alma’s hole. Eventually, Tyki was able to slide in another finger, as he began to work to stretch out the entrance, steadily scissoring his fingers more and more.  
  
Alma turned his face, pressing the side into the crumpled sheets beneath him. He moaned, as he felt himself grow adjusted to Tyki’s scissoring. The occasional scrape of nerves and periodic tug sent shivers throughout Alma, as whole lower body quivered like a brittle little leaf tossed to the wind. Already, Alma could feel the heat return to his belly, as it swelled and tingled.  
  
Hot. It was so _hot_ –  
  
A whimper tried to spill, muffled from the back of Alma’s throat, pleasured, and longing.  
  
Another long moment. Tyki’s breaths had deepened a bit, eyes fogged with molten desire and his richly colored skin laced with an alluring sheen. His eyed moved all up and down Alma’s body, naked and sprawled out enticingly.  
  
Tyki removed his fingers, taking some of the slick residue before he ran it over his own erection, coating the appendage. He shifted his position, and moved so that the tip of his head was placed at the rim of Alma’s entrance.  
  
Tyki gave one final glance at Alma, before he pushed himself in.  
  
Alma gasped, eyes widening before they clamped shut. Tyki had started off slowly, and for that Alma was grateful – the girth was thick, and there was a sharp wave of pain as Alma tried to adjust.   Another hybrid of a groan and whine poured from Alma, as his breaths quickened, and his cock once more started to harden.  
  
Having not gone in all the way, Tyki pulled out a bit, and waited for Alma to adjust. Once Alma seemed to be somewhat collecting himself, Tyki pushed back in, slowly going in and out a few more times. His breaths, which had been for the most part even, were now deepening, and becoming more erratic – laced with his own need for release and impending buildup. Then finally, after a moment longer, Tyki pushed into the full extent, grunting lowly as he clenched his jaw.  
  
Alma cried out. As soon as Tyki went in completely, Alma could feel the bulge of the knot pushing inside him, and there was a rush of pain deep against the tissue, the nerves over-stimulated and screeching. However, the sensation was soon followed by something startling pleasurable, as Tyki seemed to reach that one, sweet spot inside of Alma that was just _begging_ to be explored.  
  
Another thrust, and Tyki rocked his hips forward, working into Alma deeper and deeper. He was still pinning Alma down as he loomed over him, jaw tight and teeth gritting together as he grunted with each thrust, his speed and aggression progressively increasing with each passing second.  
  
They fell into something of a rhythm, with Alma’s voice growing louder with each passing second. His buildup had returned already, cock twitching as precum dripped from the head. Tremors shook him, and shit, Alma was going to _lose it_ –  
  
Then, when Alma couldn’t take it anymore, he broke _again_ , crying out as cum spurted out of his cock, spilling onto his quivering stomach.  
  
Still ramming into Alma, Tyki’s eyes flicked up to Alma’s face, as he caught sight of Alma during the midst of his orgasm. It was all it took to set Tyki off, and a thick, weighty groan erupted from his throat as he finally reached his climax as well, cumming into Alma and filling him with hot seed.  
  
Alma heaved, and fell back onto the mattress, as Tyki collapsed onto him, shielding Alma from the cool air of the room. They both said nothing, as the clung to each other, both catching their breaths against the silence of the bedroom.  
  
Tyki ran his hand through Alma’s hair, before clutching at the back of Alma’s head. Alma nestled his face into the crevice of Tyki’s neck, as his arms wrapped around Tyki’s torso. Alma was _exhausted_ , to the point where he thought he might just fall asleep.   It didn’t even matter that he was disgustingly sticky and sweaty – Alma was so tired, and as he inhaled Tyki’s musk all he could do was feel a sense of gentle tranquility as sleep threatened to overtake him.  
  
Tyki continued to run his hand through Alma’s hair, before pressing his lips onto the side of Alma’s head as he planted a kiss. He then shifted his body a bit, pulling himself out of Alma As Tyki did this, the residue of sum and slick spilled out. “Knew you’d be a messy one…”  
  
Although the comment would have been one that normally would have embarrassed Alma, there was an almost endearing edge to Tyki’s words. Alma was filled with a sense of warmth, and nestled more closely against Tyki’s bodies, legs curling in between the alpha’s.  
  
More quiet. More silence. Alma felt secure.  
  
Still pressed closely into Tyki’s body, Alma spoke quietly. “Can I stay a little longer?”  
  
Because Alma’s face was still buried into the crevice of Tyki’s neck, he didn’t catch the hint of surprise in Tyki’s eyes, or the way the alpha’s gaze softened and relaxed.  
  
“Sure. You can stay as long as you want,” Tyki answered, words calm and oddly tranquil.  
  
Alma tightened his hold, and nodded. For a millisecond, he had felt a tremor of concern that Tyki might have said otherwise. But, the doubt rapidly dissolved, like a wave steadying itself amongst the sea.  
  
Eventually, Alma fell asleep in Tyki’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I may write more of this. I really enjoyed it far more than expected, as it turned into double the length I had planned. XD (And Tyki and Alma are just...always such fun to write?)
> 
> I don’t usually write NSFW, but ah. Was dragged into the omegaverse corner and I’ve accepted there’s no going back. :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
